


Prompt #2

by MidnightStar789



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arcangel!Samuel, Bunker-freeform, Hunter!Castiel, Hunter!Gabreil, M/M, Michael and Lucifer switched roles, Sephra!Deanal, also Samuel/Loki, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are walking home from work when something hits you from behind. Changed it around a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #2

“Honey, I’m Home!” echoed down the empty corridors and rooms of the Men of Letters Bunker. Gabriel sighed when he did not get a reply, knowing that Cassie must have left for the werewolf hunt in St. Francis, which was located on the edge of the state while he was getting grocers. Spotting a piece of paper attached to the fridge he moved closer to read it.

 

_Gabriel, I have left to deal with the werewolf problem in St. Francis, do not worry I asked Dean to accompany me. Do try to not drink yourself into a stupor again. Also, eat more than sweets while I am gone._

_-Castiel_

 

Exhaling Gabriel started putting the grocers away, making sure to put the beer near the front of the fridge just to spite Castiel. Meandering into the library, he started looking for a non-hunting related book, finally finding a book that looked promising; he went and sat in an armchair. Halfway through the book he started to feel like he was being watched, glancing up to ‘check the clock’ he noted with horror that Michael was sitting at the table staring at him. Scrambling out of his chair he fled to the relative safety of his warded room though what ward could keep out the Destroyer of Heaven… After 20 minutes without seeing Michael, Gabriel went back to his book, falling asleep after having read the last page.

 

A gentle hand took the book from his grip, placing it on the nightstand, before snapping softly. The sleeping figure now clad in golden satin, rested under the covers of the bed instead of on top of them. A large form settled in the conjured chair by the bedside, to guard the dreams of the previous Vessel of Michael.

 

Gabriel woke more rested than he remembered being recently, it wasn’t until he got a call from Cas saying that he and Dean were on their way back that he realized that he hadn’t had any night mares. Opting to keep the news to himself, he hung up, grabbed his jacket, and went outside to walk down the wooded path. He was a quarter of the way down the path when he heard footsteps behind him and noticed that nothing else was making any noise, steeling himself he peeked over his shoulder and cursed seeing Michael walking towards him with a smile that promised pain. Walking quicker, he heard Michael increase speed to keep up with him, which caused him to start running along the path towards the bunker followed by Michael’s taunts and graphic descriptions of torture.

 

Cas had just gotten out of the vehicle when Gabriel came sprinting around the corner of the path, followed by a most unwelcome voice “Where’s your guard dog now you little bastard? Huh, did he finally get tired of you, I wonder?” Michael came careening around the corner of the path, only to slow when he saw Castiel and Dean standing with Gabriel between them.

 

“Brother how did you escape the Cage?!” Dean exclaimed moving forward to better protect the two brothers. Castiel quickly checked his older brother for wounds, before looking up when he heard the sound of marble like flesh hitting marble like flesh. Dean lay sprawled out on the ground from the blow to the face, working his jaw he got up and placed himself between them, letting his grace pool into his angel blade inn his hand as Michael made to move closer to the brothers.

 

“You really think you can take me on, little brother? Me an Archangel lose to a seraph?” Michael snorted letting his own fiery grace pool into his Archangel Blade, before striking at the seraph who just barley dodged the blow. The two Bell brothers could do nothing as they watched their friend lose the skirmish, just as Michael was about to deal the deathblow (pausing for dramatics); Michael saw Deanal’s eyes widen flickering to something over his shoulder.

 

It seemed to happen in slow motion; the Destroyer of Heaven turned only to impale himself on the Blade of the Judgment of Heaven who was standing behind him. Struggling briefly, he could only look at his older brother, the lost Archangel Samuel, and think ‘Why…?’ before exploding leaving an imprint of six wings spreading from his back and broken halos around his head. “I’m sorry Michael…” the last Archangel whispered to his brothers Vessel, before standing and storing his blade away, reaching out with the hand that had held the blade  to the injured seraph. Who was staring at him in shock, smirking slightly to himself he moved forward enough to touch two fingers to his forehead, lighting his brothers vessel up, hearing the shout of concern from one of the Bell brothers, _the dark haired one most likely_ he thought to himself. Moving away from the still vessel, he watched as the dark haired one flew to Deanals side cradling his face, before looking up and glaring at Samuel. “Why? Why did you kill him?!” he shouted, standing to face the archangel, frowning when he noticed he was shorter than he was.

 

Snorting to himself Samuel smirked at Gabriel who was staring at Michael’s wing prints. “I would have thought you would be thanking me.” He said watching Castiel who was furious for some odd reason. Castiel spluttered before starting towards the large man when he caught sight of Dean stirring in the corner of his eye, turning to face towards Dean he watched as Dean sat upright looking mildly confused. “Cas? What’s going on?” Dean said looking around for his mate. “Dean? Are you ok?” Cas asked moving closer before kneeling beside him. “Yeah I feel really good actually,” he said before looking at the large man who had moved closer to Gabriel, and gasped at the five tawny wings tucked up to his back the sixth folded around Gabriel’s body protectively, “Samuel?! How, wha-Are you the reason I feel as well as I do?” Looking over from his quite conversation with Gabe, he smiled and nodded before spreading his wings, grabbing hold of Gabe’s arm and flew off before he could be stopped.

 

Gabe opened his eyes to see a nice living room before looking at the trickster/archangel that had brought him there. He was walking towards a state of the art kitchen, motioning for him to join him, when he had caught up with him the archangel smirked before picking him up and placing him on the counter with ease. Stepping into the space between Gabriel’s legs, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before being tugged into a fierce kiss by his hair. It was not until he felt the tiniest of nudges on his heavenly back that he realized he had not told Dean where he was taking the older Bell brother and _just_ what he was going to do with him. Smirking he told him to bugger off with his own mate while Sam got to know _his mate_ in the _biblical sense._


End file.
